jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Maki (Continuum-59343921)
Maki is one of Lao’s merc with the Marine detachment. Appearance Maki is blonde and very buxom Background Maki used to be a cop in Japan, but she kind of had a problem with authority figures. This ended up with her getting her badge taken away and being kicked off the force do to the use of excessive force. She was eventually kidnapped and brought on to the Piece of Junk. However Lao decided that she wasn’t concubine material, so she put her to work in a job that fits her talents. History Upon hearing that Lao had been kidnapped Maki threatened to demasticate prince Toma causing Ranma, Ryoga and even Nabiki to involuntarily cross their legs. When Ranma and Nabiki returned, Nabiki was estatic about this development causing everyone to immediately call her out for being willing to leave Lao, but Nabiki wouldn’t budge. Not until Ranma reminded her what would happen if the ship didn’t get its captain back. Breeze begged Ranma and Nabiki to help as she didn’t want her mother to be turned into a guy or married off to some kid. Nabiki found it hard to meet that gaze with her usual aloof cynicism, while Ranma just smiled and patted the sex-changed girl on the head and told her leave it to them. A concubine was quick to point out that the captain gave them direct orders not to leave the ship. However Maki refused to sit back and do nothing. At this point Martha returned from her reconnaissance of the island. She informed them that there are about one hundred men guarding the palace, and about that many women being guarded in a secure part of the structure. However Lao was being forced to play dress up for Toma’s amusement. When Ranma asked why she didn’t just bust her out. Martha answered that not only was Toma’s sword weapon enough, but Lao had informed her about the water. Beiko also reminded everyone about the hostages. It was decided that Nabiki would convince Blossom to let them go. While Keiko and Kodachi would use their cursed forms to enter the palace to do a quick recon using a map drawn by Martha. When informed that the guards would attack any male but treat the females as escaped concubines Ranma came up with the idea to use Instant Nyaniichuan. Some minutes later found a shore party landed on the beach, and a worried Blossom shaking her head wondering how she let Nabiki talk her in to it. The plan was that the group would claim to be a detachment of Lao's women sent into effect ransom negotiations and to serve as a kind-of-bribe to the Prince to make him think about releasing the captain. While the mercs, Martha Lina and Nagha who were now properly dressed in their regular wardrobe would be part of the back up team for the rescue mission, meaning they wait for a signal before launching their assault. The mercenaries seemed quite at home in the gear, including the trigger-happy Maki, who was fingering a big rifle-shaped gun that she brought with her as though it were her most prized personal possession. The rest had more traditional hand-to-hand style martial arts weapons and seemed to handle them as if they knew their business. Keiko unstoppered a flask and poured it over Kodachi, then over herself while Perfume allowed Ukyo to pour cold water over her body so they could do preconscious. Blossom continued to moan about how much of a mistake they were making. Nabiki’s efforts in calming her down only seemed to make things worse especially when Maki who was visibly fidgeting under the restraint of having to be part of the "back-up" crew, along with the rest of the hard-bitten looking women who formed her marine "detachment." They were just about to leave when Breeze showed up declaring that she was. Despite everyones protest Breeze was adamant about going weather they wanted her to or not. With no recourse Ranma-chan led the way while Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Xion-Fu and Nila started forward, with Breeze hovering back before darting forward at the last minute and shadowing these others. Martha folded her arms over her chest and wished them good luck. However after they left one of the concubines realized that they might have given Blossom actual spring water instead of Instant Nyanniichuan Maki continued stripping-down and cleaning her favorite rifle when Jasmine informed them that the others got in. while Blossom wondered how she was talked into going along with this plan. As she started to panic about what Lao would do about her disobeying her for the first time Beiko urged her to calm down as there plan had a good chance of succeeding they just needed to hope that Nabiki and the others would come through during this crisis. Aiko however didn’t like the fact that they were safe on the ship while the others risked their life. A sentiment that Ryoga agreed with. When Jasmine informed them about the increased guard activity Aiko wasn’t worried as Martha was doing aerial support. Martha maintained a constant altitude of a thousand feet while scanning the interior of the palace with her Super-senses. So was able to inform Blossom about Toma choosing Breeze to be his future bride as well as his given leave to the guards to have their way with the rest of the other women. Needless to say Maki ordered her squadron to move out. The guards on duty had little time to react when a horde of screaming women came charging at them, some with guns blazing. To Martha's relief the mercenaries fired into the air and not at the guards themselves, who wisely fled in understandable terror rather than stay at their posts and get quite possibly slaughtered. Ryoga burst in the palace using the Bakusai Tenketsu, flanked by the mercenaries and a battle-ready Alison and Beatrice, the latter having donned her customary Akagiyama armor. Martha drew attention back her way after she crashed threw the roof. She oriented her attention towards Prince Toma, the only potential source of trouble that she could immediately deal with and ordered that he surrendered his prisoners. Lao frantically tried to wave Martha away while Toma just scoffed at a woman giving him orders. Pulling out his sword Toma held it aloft, and all at once the blade gleamed in the sunlight and took on an incandescent glow that caused many to avert their eyes and cry out in terror. Martha, not so easily intimidated, ignored the glare and focused her heat vision powers, intending to lightly toast the metal so that it would become too hot for the Prince to hold...but to her dismay she felt the flash of fires spreading out to engulf her, and all at once she cried out in pain and terror as her whole body was engulfed in flames, flames that lanced out to engulf many of the mercenaries and even included Alison and Beatrice, who each reacted as though their bodies were suddenly surrounded in the fires of a blazing inferno. Nabiki grabbed Shampoo up in her arms in an attempt to shield her with her body as Lao hastily summoned up her powers to spread out a misty vapor that surrounded those writhing in agony, including Martha, who had plunged to earth like a blazing comet. Nila protected Ranma and the rest of the concubines with an ice igloo. Ranma was impressed by Nila’s technique expressing his desire to try it out for himself, while Xiong-Fu just hugged her affectionately. After explaining how Toma’s abilities work Lao called out Blossom for disobeying her orders. Blossom hesitated for only a second before firming her resolve. Lao was more surprised than angry impressed that she was starting to grow a backbone. However that didn’t stop her from ordering both her Maki who she had repeatedly warned not to use guns against less well armed civilians to report to the Torture Chamber when everything was over. Lao then turned on Nabiki blaming her for rallying her troops to mutiny against her. However Nabiki protested that Ranma and Breeze talked her into it. Toma tired of waiting drew attention back towards himself as he ordered Lao to come with him and Breeze to the Honeymoon suite. Telling Blossom, Nabiki and Martha to wait there and not attempt to follow Lao vaulted back up to the dais, where Toma and her daughter awaited. Naturally the others were having none of that, but before any of them could do anything a ball of light all at once surrounded the dais, shaped like a giant peach, through which Prince Toma and Lao departed, the former dragging along a surprised Breeze in tow behind him. Breeze called out in feeble protest, only to vanish when the peach winked out into nothing. The group decided to split up to find them. hearing that Lotus was taken by kidnappers Blossom left to rescue her leaving Maki and Jasmine to take charged. Though she made sure to order Maki not to shoot anybody unless she has to. Ranma, Nabiki and Shampoo along with Aiko, Biko and Martha left to Ryoga, Akane, Ukyo, Perfume, Keiko and Kodachi. Before they left Maki ordered her men to take the remaining guards prisoner. Without time so much as to give out a yelp, the guards panicked as mercenaries (both armed and those who were dressed up like palace consorts) converged upon them, and before too long both men and women were being carried off, some kicking and yelling, as the mercenaries bore their booty back towards the beach with the happy contentment of a starving pack of savage headhunters (which, of course, might be considered an insult to the headhunters, since the kind of "Head" these girls were after was not the sort found above the shoulders). Less than an hour later the total combined group of Tendo Posse and Lao's Raiders were gathered on the beach waiting for launches to deliver them back aboard their ship. Lao nearly had a mutiny on her hands when she told her people that they would have to give back some of the prisoners they had taken (even if in slightly used condition) but her strict policy concerning men---plus an agreement with Prince Toma---required that at least a few of their citizens would be repatriated (even if more than a few of Toma's subjects expressed a curious reluctance to leave the company of their nominal captors). As a concession to her loyal crew, however (and to stave off said potential mutiny, plus a possible lynching) she allowed those of her women who wanted to do so to have another day and a half of shore leave, instructing them to report for duty around noon the day after. Personality Maki is incredibly temperamental and aggressive which is why it was decided that she wasn’t suitable to be a concubine. Notes Maki is a composite of the charecters from Burn Up W. Category:Continuum-59343921